


The Price We Pay

by donsboy



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Angst, Consensual Infidelity, Divorce, M/M, Starting Over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-24 14:53:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don and Jackson find themselves betrayed by Mac and Danny..... soap opera stuff ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jackson paced the living room waiting for Mac to come home. He really needed to speak with his husband, but was scared to death to do so. He knew, however, that it must be done soon because Don was starting to get a bit impatient. Earlier, after they'd made love and were lying in Don's bed, Don asked if Jackson had mentioned anything to Mac yet. When Jackson said he hadn't, Don got irritated and asked what was taking Jackson so long to do so. Jackson tried to tell Don that it was difficult to talk to Mac about certain things because he was what Jackson termed “emotionally constipated”. That made Don laugh and the tense moment passed. Don took Jackson in his arms, kissed him, and asked that he please try to talk to Mac as soon as he could. Jackson promised he would and began to get dressed. When Don walked Jackson to the elevator, he pushed the 'down' button and gave Jackson a passionate kiss, and just as Jackson started to get into the elevator, Don winked and said; “Love ya, babe.....”

Jackson was brought out of his reverie by the sound of Mac's key in the door. He felt like he was gonna puke, but managed to get himself under control......

“Hey, Mac.....”

“Jackson.....”

“Rough day?”

“No more than usual......”

“Mac, I really need to talk to you.....”

“Sounds serious...... what's on your mind?”

“There's really no easy way to say this, so I'll just come right out and say it: I want a divorce.....”

“What did you just say?”

“I said I want a divorce......”

“What brought this on?”

“Don't act so surprised, Mac. You know damn well that things haven't been that great between us lately, and before you ask, yes, I've found someone else.....”

“You mind if I ask who he is?”

“It's Don Flack.....”

Mac started laughing and sat down on the sofa. Jackson wanted to know why that was so damn funny.......

“It's funny because I've been seeing Danny Messer for the past six months!”

Jackson was shocked at Mac's admission. He honestly had no idea that Mac was seeing someone, much less Danny Messer. This made things messier than Jackson thought they would be because Danny just happened to be married to Don......

“How long have you been seeing Don?”

“About three months.....”

“You had no idea, did you?”

“Honestly I didn't.... I guess I was too wrapped up in Don to notice.....”

“So how do you want to handle this? Do you want to file, or do you want me to?”

“I'll file for the divorce, with the provision that it be uncontested......”

“Done!”

Jackson went to the spare room, closed and locked the door. He felt more relieved than anything. He wished he could talk to Don, but knew that Don couldn't talk freely if Danny in the room. He decided to try and get in touch with him in the morning. As he lay there waiting for sleep, he felt more at ease than he'd felt in quite a while knowing there might be a chance that he and Don could be together.

Meanwhile, at the Flack/Messer household, Don and Danny were arguing. This was a common occurrence, but things were a bit different this go-around. Danny had suspected that Don was cheating, and was trying to figure out who it was. Danny knew deep down that he was being a hypocrite, but he was also trying to save face at the same time. Don did not deny he was having an affair, he was just being stubborn by not telling Danny who it was. He didn't want Danny to go after Jackson because Danny could be quite vicious. Don had listened to Danny all he was going to, so he got up, went to the spare room, shut and locked the door. He wished he could talk to Jackson, but knew he couldn't. He would try to call his little guy when he got to work.

The next morning found Jackson trying to call Don. He answered on the first ring, and when Jackson heard his voice, tears filled his eyes.....

“Is this a good time?”

“For you babe, always.....”

“I told Mac about wanting a divorce last night.....”

“Good for you..... how did he take it?”

“He had a surprise of his own...”

“Oh yeah? What's that?”

“He's been seeing Danny for the last six months.....”

“Come again.....”

“You heard me.... he asked me who I was seeing and I told him about us.....”

“How well did that go over?”

“Telling him about us is how I found out about him and Danny.....”

“So is he going to give you a divorce?”

“He said he would, and that it would be uncontested.....”

“That's a good thing, right?”

“Yeah.... Don, you do realize that Mac is gonna tell Danny about us.....”

“I don't give a damn about that, babe. It'll just make things easier......”

“Are you sure about that, Don?”

“As sure as I can be, babe...... tell ya what, I'll stop by Pressman's and we can talk at the shop, okay?”

“That would be great...... I'll see you when you get here.....”

“Bye, babe.....”

Jackson tried to concentrate on work, but his mind was on Don, and the situation they were in. Jackson knew things were going to get very messy, but he felt that Don was worth it. He'd never felt this way about any man before Don came along. Jackson had to admit that he had cared for Mac in the beginning, but whatever he'd felt was long gone. Don had been a good friend to him when he was feeling low, and before Jackson knew it, he realized that he was starting to have feelings for his friend. At first he tried to tell himself that he was just grateful to have someone sympathetic to listen to him from time to time, but as his feelings grew stronger and deeper, he had to admit to himself that he had fallen head-over-heels for his best friend's husband. Jackson tried his level best not to let it show, but Don was no dummy. He knew Jackson had feelings for him, but what Jackson didn't know was that Don felt the same. One night, Jackson and Mac had a party at their apartment. They had invited some of Mac's team, and a few people who worked for Jackson.

The party was going well, and Jackson had stepped out onto the balcony for a smoke. He had no idea he wasn't alone until Don spoke to him from the shadows.....

“Needed a break,huh?”

“Yeah..... what about you?”

“Just enjoying the view.....”

Jackson noticed that Don was looking directly at him when he made the remark about the view, but he let it pass. Don walked over to Jackson and took him by the hand. He knew what he was about to do was very risky, but he didn't care at the moment. He took Jackson in his arms and gave him one semi-innocent kiss on the lips. Before Jackson could sufficiently recover, Don walked back into the apartment. When Jackson finally got himself together, he went back inside to look for Don, only to be informed that he and Danny had left. Jackson told Mac that he was going to lay down because he had a headache, went to the bedroom, and shut the door. As he lay there in the darkness, he thought about the kiss, and Don, and it dawned on him that Don possibly knew how he felt, and was letting him know. All Jackson knew for sure was that he was going to have to talk to Don very soon.

The opportunity to talk to Don never came. Everyone seemed to be going in several directions, and there was no time for anything except work, food, and sleep. When down time finally came,everyone tried to catch up on some much-needed rest. Mac asked Jackson to invite Don and Danny over for dinner to celebrate the successful end to the case. Don was more than willing to accept because , to him, it was a chance to see Jackson. The kiss he'd given him at the party had stayed on his mind, mostly because he felt more alive in those few seconds than he had in quite a while. Jackson was brought out of his reverie by Lisa's voice telling him that Don Flack was there to see him. He told her to let him in, and told her she could go to lunch early if she wanted. Don soon stuck his head in the office door, flashing his million-dollar smile.......

“Hey!”

“Hey, yourself! Come on in......”

“Where was Lisa headed?”

“I told her she could go to lunch early. That way we could have some privacy......”

“Come here, baby....”

Don opened his arms, and Jackson went to him with no hesitation. He enjoyed the feel of Don's strong arms around him as he held him close. The two stood there for a few moments. Don sat down on the edge of Jackson's desk and asked him the question that was on his mind.....

“What do we do now, babe?”

“I got the ball rolling this morning. I spoke with Bill Thomas, and he explained that since Mac wasn't going to contest the divorce, it should go through fairly quickly.”

“I still need to face Danny about this.....”

“You think he'll be a problem?”

“I don't see how he can be because he's been doing the same thing longer than we have.....”

“Don, I have to admit I'm scared.....”

“I know, babe..... just have some faith, and remember that we're in this together, okay?”

“Don, you know Danny and I have to face each other sooner or later, right?”

“I know that, babe....”

“I'm afraid it won't end well....”

“Yes, it will..... he won't do anything to make himself look bad.....”

“I hope not..... Donnie, please hold me.......”

Don held Jackson in his arms and whispered reassuring words. Jackson could stay there all day because Don made Jackson feel like he could take on the world. Jackson luxuriated in Don's arms for a bit , then told him he needed to go so he wouldn't be late getting back to work. Don looked as sad as Jackson felt and said he didn't want to go. Jackson laughed and said the Don needed to go catch some bad guys. Don reluctantly agreed, and gave Jackson a kiss to tide him over until he saw him again.

 

Later that afternoon when Don arrived home, he found Danny packing boxes. He didn't say anything and went to the kitchen for the beer. He sat down at the kitchen table, and when Danny ca  
me through with another box, Don asked; “Going somewhere, Danny?” Danny glared at Don and replied; “What do you think?”

“So I take it that Mac talked to you?”

“He did......”

“So how do you want to handle this?”

“I'm going to file for a divorce...... how the hell did you think I was going to handle this?”

“I didn't know. That's why I was asking. By the way, there's no use in playing the put upon husband act. I know you've been seeing Mac longer than I've been seeing Jackson....”

“What's your point, Don?”

“My point is this: there's no use getting bent out of shape because we were doing the same thing to each other.”

“You're right, Don.......”

“Where are you going to stay?”

“I'll be staying at Mac's place. I talked to him this afternoon, and he said that Jackson had moved his things out of the apartment. You know anything about that?”

“I had lunch with him, but he never mentioned anything about moving out....”

“So you really don't know where he is?”

“No, I don't.....”

Danny looked at Don skeptically, but didn't say anything. He didn't want to argue with the man, so he continued his packing. When he was finished, he asked Don if he could store his things in the spare room and pick them up later. Don said that was fine with him, so Danny moved the few boxes and told Don he was leaving. Don didn't say anything as Danny grabbed his suitcase and headed to the door. Danny took his key to the apartment off his key ring and put it on the hook by the door. He looked back at Don and said; 'See ya in court.....”

As soon as Danny closed the door behind him, Don pulled out his cell and dialed Jackson's number. He answered on the second ring, and Don could tell he'd been crying.....

“Babe?”

“Yes, Don?”

“Are you okay?”

“Not really......”

“Where are you?”

“I'm at the shop trying to figure out what I'm going to do......”

“Is there anything I can do?”

“I don't know, Don......”

“Babe, I promised you that we were in this together, and I meant that. Let me come get you so we can talk.....”

“Okay.... take a cab because I have my car here.......”

“I'll see you soon!”

While Jackson waited for Don to show up, he started thinking about the situation. He'd already talked to his lawyer about the divorce. Don had said that Danny was filing for a divorce, so that was in the works. Soon it would be just lawyers and paperwork. Then everyone would be free to do as they wished. Jackson knew that he was going to try and make a go of it with Don because he loved the man too much not to. Jackson heard the chime over the door and looked up to see Don standing there. He walked around the counter and ran into his arms, tears flowing down his cheeks. Don hugged him tightly and said; “Babe, it's gonna be alright.....” Jackson gathered his things and locked up the shop. He and Don went back to Don's place, where Jackson promptly fell asleep on the sofa. Don covered the little guy with a blanket and went to get ready for bed himself. While Don was waiting for sleep, he thought about the future and all that lay ahead. He hoped the divorces wouldn't get messy, and were over quick because he had plans to ask Jackson to marry him as soon as possible. He didn't give a damn how it looked because someone like Jackson came around once in a lifetime, and Don was going to do his best to keep him, no matter what!  
.  
The next morning found Jackson a bit disoriented. He knew he was at Don's, he just didn't remember getting there. About that time, Don came down the hall and stopped at the sofa to give Jackson a kiss....

“Don, how did I get here?”

“You called me from the shop, I took a cab over, and we drove back here. You fell asleep as soon as you sat down, so I stretched you out and covered you with a blanket.....”

“I'm sorry, Don..... I guess I was just overwhelmed with everything happening like it did yesterday.....”

“I understand completely. I was a bit confused myself when I woke up and Danny wasn't in the spare room.....”

“So, are you working today?”

“I was supposed to, but I called in so I could spend some time with you.....”

“I'm sure that will give Mac and Danny something to talk about.....”

“So what! What we do is nobody's business but ours, or it will be when the divorces go through.....”

“Have you found a lawyer?”

“Danny said he was going to file....”

“But you still need a lawyer just in case he tries to play dirty.....”

“You think so?”

“It's better to be safe than sorry, Don.”

Don was in the middle of making coffee when the phone rang. He checked the caller ID and answered the call. It was Danny, calling to let Don know that he had spoken to his lawyer, and that he had set things in motion. Don asked Danny about the divorce being uncontested and Danny said he would agree to that because he was willing to do just about anything to get this over with. When Danny ended the call, Don sat at the table marveling at how anxious Danny was to get things over and done. It kinda hurt to think that could act as if the past five years didn't exist, not to mention the years before that they had been friends.

Don was brought out of his flashback by Jackson asking if he was okay......

“Yeah, babe, I'm alright. Danny just called to let me know he had set things in motion. It amazes me that he can act as if the five years we were together didn't happen, but what's even more disturbing is it's as if the years before that that we were friends didn't happen either......”

“Don, I can't say I know how you feel because I only knew Mac about a year before we got married, and we we've only been married two years......”

“It doesn't matter...... I'm anxious to get things done so I can spend the rest of my days making you happy......”

 

End, Chapter One...


	2. Shifting Gears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things move fast and the boys try to keep up.

Things turned out not be as simple as Don would have wanted. Things were fine with Jackson, it was everything else in his life that was falling apart. Things began to gradually go from bad to worse at work, especially any time Don had to work with Danny. Every time they worked together, Danny got colder and more indifferent toward Don. Nothing was said about it in the beginning, but it got to the point that Don had had enough and called Danny on his behavior.......

“What is your problem, Messer?”

“I don't have a problem, Flack.....”

“The hell you don't! You've been treating me like shit and I want to know why......”

“I haven't been treating you like shit. I've been trying to distance myself from you because of what you've done......”

“Just what the hell did I do?”

“You took Jackson away from me!”

“Like hell I did! You threw him away so you could take Mac away from him!”

“Mac was more than willing to come to me.....”

“Whatever, Messer..... what I really want to know is how you could throw all of our years of friendship away like you did?”

“It was easy, Don.... once I got with Mac, you simply didn't matter to me anymore......

That last remark cut Don to the core. It was all he could do not to punch the smug look from Danny's face. He realized that Danny was baiting him, so he did the only thing he could, which was turn and walk away. Danny stood there watching Don walk away all the while laughing his ass off on the inside.

When Don returned to the precinct, he filled out the forms so he could be taken off the list of detectives for the Crime Lab. He had to take the form to Mac for his signature, and he really wasn't looking forward to that. He was sure that Danny had already filled Mac in on their conversation, but that didn't matter. When he arrived at the lab, he found Mac alone in his office. He knocked on the door and Mac looked up from the report he was going over......

“Come on in, Don.....”

“Have you got a minute?”

“Sure..... what can I do for you?”

“I need your signature on these forms.....”

Mac took the forms and looked them over. He looked up at Don and asked; “Are you sure about this, Don?”

“Yes, I am..... I think it would be for the best because working with Danny has gotten to be nearly impossible, and it is rather awkward.....”

“I understand.... Don, I have to say that I'm going to regret losing you because you are a damn good detective......”

“Thank you, Mac.....”

Mac signed the forms and that was that. Don went back to the precinct and turned the forms in to his captain. In addition, he turned in a request to be assigned to another precinct. His captain looked surprised, and asked why he wanted to leave. Don cited personal reasons and left it at that. His captain asked if he had a particular precinct in mind, and Don said he wanted to go to the 25 in Greenwich Village. He captain said he would make a few calls and let Don know something as soon as he heard back from them. Don thanked him and told him that he was taking the rest of the day off because he had some personal business to take care of. The captain OK'd it and said he would see Don in the morning.

Don headed for Jackson's shop hoping to surprise his lover and get a chance to talk to him about the things weighing on his mind. He was in luck because he could see Jackson on the far end on the sales floor stocking a record rack, so he strolled in just like any other customer. Lisa was behind the counter and asked Don if he needed some help. Don quietly introduced himself, and told Lisa he was there to surprise Jackson. Lisa told Don to look the other way while she called Jackson to the front. Don head Lisa's page and Jackson arrived at the wanting to know what was up. Don turned around and Jackson threw him self in Don's arms......

“I was just thinking about you, babe.....”

“Good thoughts I hope......”

Jackson told Lisa that he was going to be in his office if he was needed, but to try and hold all his calls. Lisa smiled and winked at Jackson , saying she would make sure he wouldn't be bothered.  
Jackson led Don to his office, and left the door partly open. When Don asked why, Jackson explained that Lisa could be trusted. Jackson took a real good look at Don, and asked him what was on his mind.....

“Is it that obvious?”

“I'm afraid so.....”

“You know I've been having trouble with Danny lately, right?”

“Well, today was the final straw. I asked him what his problem was, and he said that he was trying to distance himself from me because of what I'd done......”

“What did you do, Don?”

“I think he was talking about you and I getting together. I told him that I didn't take anything, that he threw you away, and I asked how he could throw nearly fifteen years of friendship away.....”

“What was his response to that?”

“He said that once he got Mac, I didn't matter anymore.....”

Jackson walked over to chair where Don was sitting and put his arm around the big guy's shoulder. He hooked his finger under Don's chin until Don looked up at him, big tears filling his eyes.  
“You matter to me, Don Flack, and don't you EVER forget it! I know that it's hard to walk away from someone who was once your best friend. I've had to do it, and it hurts like hell, but you have to try and work through the hurt to get to the happiness on the other side......”

“You've been through this?”

“Yes, I have...... it was a long time ago, and I have to admit that there are times when the guy crosses my mind, but I just put the whole thing in the back of my mind and keep going.....”

Don looked up to see Jackson staring wistfully out the window. He stood, walked over to where Jackson was, and put his arms around him from behind.......

“I had no idea, babe...”

“No one knows about it except for me and him, and now you.....”

“Who was he?”

“Don, please don't make me go back there. I really don't want to think about that now......”

“Fair enough...... what say I kidnap you, take you home, and have my wicked way with you?”

“Will you be using your cuffs, sir?”

“Only if the prisoner insists......”

“I definitely insist then......”

Jackson gathered his things and told Lisa he was leaving early. He told her she could close early if she wanted so she could spend some extra husband. Don and Danny got Jackson's car and headed for Don's place. Don kept the sexual tension high with innuendo, soft touches, and little moans. Jackson was so hot by the time they got into the elevator, he had Don pushed up against the back of the elevator car, his hands roaming all over the tall detective. They barely got inside and shut the door before they were all over each other, pulling at each others' clothing , kissing like there was no tomorrow. Don got them steered to the bedroom where he pushed Jackson backward on the bed and jerked his jeans down and off. Jackson reached up to free Don's hard dick from its' cloth prison, but Don slapped his hands away and shook his head. “I'm running the show this time”; he said.

Jackson lay back and let Don take over. The sensations coursing through his body, combined with the feel of Don's large hands all over him were conspiring to drive Jackson wild with desire. Don knew just exactly how and where to touch Jackson for maximum effect. He pinched nipples, licked a trail from Jackson's throat to just above his crotch, then lubed up two fingers to loosen Jackson's magnificent ass. Jackson tried to touch Don several times only to have his hands pushed away and being told; “Don't touch me.....” Jackson didn't understand, but didn't say anything. He just went along with the program. Soon, the combination of Don's ministrations and Jackson's hormones were almost too much to take, and he began to beg Don to please fuck him. Don laughed and said; “When I'm ready.....”

Don continued to torture Jackson with his tongue, his hands, and his fingers. He took Jackson's very hard, very sensitive dick in his hand and slowly began jacking the little guy off. It didn't take long until Jackson was in tears, begging and thrashing about. Don decided he'd tortured the man long enough. He liberally lubed his dick and moved into position, asking Jackson what he wanted. Barely coherent, Jackson answered that he wanted that big cop dick. “You mean this one?” Don asked as he shoved it in to the hilt. Feeling Don fill him up was nearly more than Jackson could stand. He bucked his hips and Don got down to some serious fucking. Don was in the zone, enjoying the feel of Jackson's hot ass wrapped around his dick. Before long, Jackson let Don know he was ready to cum. Don told him to cum, and that's all it took. Jackson started shooting up everywhere, while Don kept pumping his ass, enjoying the feeling of Jackson's ass throbbing around his dick. It was long until Don pulled out and shot all over Jackson's chest and belly. He reached down and swirled his finger through their mingled cum and stuck his finger into Jackson's mouth so he could suck it off. After they showered and had gotten in bed, Don told Jackson how much he loved him. Jackson returned the sentiment and the two fell asleep in each others' arms, happy and content.

Meanwhile, at Mac's place, Danny lay awake thinking about the impending divorce proceedings. Mac had been served his papers that day at the lab, and Danny couldn't help but wonder if he was even just a little bit upset. He knew Mac had cared for Jackson in the beginning, but that all fell to pieces. Danny wondered if that was going to be the case with him. He'd wanted to ask Mac, but was afraid to find out what the answer might be. He figured that his best course of action was to just wait and see. He knew that Don should be getting his papers just any day now, and he had to admit that he would feel a whole lot better when this was all over and behind them. He knew Don wanted a chance to talk to him, but as far as Danny was concerned, Don was dead to him. Deep down Danny knew he was wrong to feel that way because he'd done the same things that Don had, and he knew that was no reason to throw away all the years they'd been friends, but Danny knew if he was going to make it through this, that's just how things were going to have to be......

 

On February 22, 2015, Mac and Jackson were to appear before Judge Christopher Wyatt for their final divorce decree. Don insisted on going, as did Danny, for 'moral support'. Jackson tried to persuade Don that he could handle it, but Don insisted anyway. The proceedings started, and the judge asked a few questions. Once those were answered, the judge asked if there was anything else. Jackson stood and addressed the court, stating that he wanted his original last name back, and wanted Mac to pay for it. Danny started to something, but Mac silenced him with a look. The judge asked if Mac had any objection to this, and Mac told the judge that was fine with him. The judge granted the motion, had Mac and Jackson sign the necessary papers, and told them that copies of the decree would be mailed to them. As Don and Jackson were heading down the court house steps, Jackson looked back when he heard Mac call his name. Don touched Jackson on the arm, but Jackson looked at his and said; “It's alright.....”

Jackson walked back up the steps to where Mac stood, wondering what Mac could possible have to say......

“What is it, Mac?”

“Jackson, there's so many things I want to say, but I won't because they sound phony and trite. What I do want to say that I hope you can be happier with Don than you were with me..... good luck to both of you.....”

“Thank you, Mac......”

Mac stuck his hand out and Jackson shook it, then turned and walked down the steps to where Don was waiting for him........

“What was that about?”

“Nothing really..... he just told me that he hoped I was happier with you than I was with him, and he wished the both of us good luck....”

“Wow!”

“Yeah, that's kinda what I thought......”

“Are you hungry?”

“Yes, I am. What did you have in mind?”

“How does Rosie's sound?”

“Sounds great, but won't it be crowded?”

“It'll be fine... are you ready?”

“Sure, let's go.....”

The two men had lunch and talked of many things. When it was time to go, Don told Jackson he had a surprise for him, and that they needed to head to Strawberry Fields and the 'Imagine' mosaic. No matter how Jackson tried, he could get Don to tell him anything. When they arrived at their destination, Don asked Jackson if he remembered the first time they met. Jackson said he did, and that it was right where they were standing at that moment. Don said that was correct, reached into his pocket, and knelt down on one knee. Tears sprang to Jackson's eyes as he realized what was coming......

“Jackson, you know that I love you.....”

“I know.....”

“Baby, I've wanted to ask you this for a long long time. Will you marry me?”

Jackson looked into Don's sky-blue eyes and knew the man was completely serious. He alson knew that he wanted Don to be beside him forever......

“Don, I'll marry you.....”

That's all Jackson got out before Don let out a yell, and grabbed Jackson, twirling him around and smothering him with kisses. When Don put him down, he grabbed Jackson's hand and headed for the park exit. He hailed a cab, and told the driver to take them to City Hall right away. Jackson asked what the hell was going on, and Don told him that they were going to get married. He had pulled a few strings and expedited things so it could happen immediately. When they arrived at City Hall, Don stopped at the office where marriage licenses were obtained and spoke to the clerk. She handed him his license and they headed to the office of the Justice of the Peace. When they got to his office, Don presented the license and the Judge performed the ceremony. Ten minutes and seventy-five dollars later, Don and Jackson were united in matrimony!

Meanwhile, Mac and Danny had lunch, and instead of suggesting they return to the lab, Mac mentioned wanting to celebrate being one step closer to have Danny with no strings attached. Confused, Danny just followed Mac's lead. When they got back to Mac's place, he told Danny to strip and wait for him in the bedroom. Moments later, Mac joined him, and kissed Danny hungrily. Danny began unbuttoning Mac's shirt so he could feel Mac's hairy chest against his own. Mac laughed and stripped down completely. He and Danny fell across the bed , kissing and grinding their hips together. Both men were hard in seconds, and Danny positioned them in a '69' so they could enjoy each other. And enjoy each other they did! Danny slurped Mac's cock just the way he liked it, and Mac lapped at Danny's opening, working three fingers in and out in time to Danny's sucking.

Mac tapped Danny on the shoulder, and they changed positions. Mac lay on his back while Danny fucked himself on Mac's cock. Soon, Mac could feel his orgasm building and he warned Danny that he was close. Danny ground his ass against Mac's lap and jacked himself off at the same time. Danny's movement became too much for Mac, and he shot a huge load up Danny's willing ass. Seconds later, Danny moaned and began shooting all over himself and Mac. After they showered, Danny asked Mac what that had been about. Mac simply replied that he was celebrating his new freedom with the only person he wanted to share it with. Danny blushed and said; 'You really do care about me, don't you?” to which Mac replied; “You better believe it!”

 

Two weeks later, Don and Danny squared off in divorce court. Danny kept having to be called to order because he would bring up things that had no bearing whatsoever on the proceedings. Jackson sat at the table with Don's lawyer and watched the whole affair unfold. The judge realized that the best thing to do was to go ahead and sign the final decree to put everyone out of their misery. Once it was over, Don and Jackson were leaving the courthouse when Danny yelled out Jackson's name. Jackson turned around and saw Danny heading down the steps toward him and felt Don standing behind him......

“What is it, Danny?”

“I just wanted to tell you to enjoy Don while you can because he'll fuck you over just like he did me....”

“Hold on, Danny.... we all know who was first to step across the line, and it wasn't Don.....”

Danny had nothing else to say, so he turned around and stormed off to where Mac was waiting for him. Don and Jackson caught a cab, and had lunch. Mac and Danny headed for City Hall. After lunch, Don said he was going home to lay down because he felt a headache coming on. In truth, hae wanted some alone time. Jackson said he was going to his shop and for Don to call if he needed anything. When Don arrived home, he poured himself a stiff drink and went out on the fire escape for a smoke. He thought about starting at his new precinct in Brooklyn on Monday, and how different it would be not working with the team at the lab anymore. The thought made him a bit sad, but he knew that moving to a new precinct was necessary. His thoughts turned to other things like Jackson, and how happy the little guy made him, he thought about spending the rest of his life with the man, and knew he'd made the right decision.

He went back inside to take a nap. He woke up to the sounds of pots and pans and aromas of food cooking. He got up and headed to the kitchen to find Jackson in the middle of cooking dinner. He walked up behind his husband and ran his tongue along the shell of Jackson's ear, knowing it would give him goose bumps. Jackson turned around and grabbed the front of Don's t-shirt, pulling him down so he could give him a kiss. The two men held each other for a moment, then Jackson had to finish getting dinner ready. After they ate, the two men snuggled on the couch talking about everything and nothing. Soon, Don asked if they could make it an early night, and Jackson laughed, saying Don had read his mind.

Don's first day at the new precinct wasn't bad. When he wasn't being brought up to speed on pending cases, he was getting to know some of his fellow detectives. Some he knew from when he was in the academy, and others he was meeting for the first time. All in all it was a good day, and he was excited to tell Jackson all about it when he got home. He was on his way out the door when his new captain asked him to come into his office. Don went in and shut the door behind him.....

“Don, I just wanted to welcome you aboard, and to tell you that I think you will be a great addition to the team here.....”

“Thank you, sir.....”

“I always try to take the time to get to know the new guys a bit, to try and make them more at ease.....”

“I appreciate that......”

“I want you to know that you can come to me anytime, no matter what the problem may be.....”

“Thank you......”

The captain rose from his desk and shook Don's hand. Don turned and left the office feeling much better about his day. He really couldn't wait to get home so see Jackson. Little did he know that the good feeling wouldn't last because when he stepped out onto the side walk, Danny Messer was standing there waiting for him.....

“What do you want, Danny?”

“I came to tell you that I still think it's pretty shitty how you stabbed me in the back.....”

“It's no worse than what you did to me......”

“You should have left Jackson alone.....”

“Why? So you could keep making him think that you still loved him?”

“I never did love him. I was just marking time until I could get at Mac....”

“Well you've got him now, so why give me shit?”

Danny didn't have a snappy comeback for Don's question, so he turned and walked away. Don just shook his head and headed for his car.....

 

When he arrived home, Jackson was waiting for him with open arms and kisses. Don just barely brushed Jackson's lips and went to put his things away. Jackson stood right where Don left him, and asked Don what was wrong.....

“Danny was waiting for me when I left work today...”

“What was on his mind?”

“Just a bunch of shit about how I should have left you alone, and more BS......”

“I take it that you really don't want to talk about this....”

“Not really, babe.....”

“But it's eating at you.....”

“It is.... I just don't understand how I have things so good in my life, and he wants to try to wreck it.....”

“Donnie, the good in life sometimes comes with a hell of a price tag, and it looks like Danny's hatred is the price we have to pay.....”

 

THE END


End file.
